


Your Middle Name is What?

by isthishard



Series: Reylo Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ah well that's what they're called now, Ben Solo's middle name is still Chewbacca, F/M, Force Bond, No Kiss, Oneshot, There is a pet name, follow up oneshot, is that what they're called?, no proper romance though, pet names?, romantic hints, you don't need to read the first one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthishard/pseuds/isthishard
Summary: A (kind of) follow up one-shot to my previous one-shot called By Any Other Name. You don't need to read that one to understand this one.Rey confronts Ben Solo about his middle name. Seriously, what were Han and Leia thinking?





	Your Middle Name is What?

A few days after the incident with Leia, (Rey had a hard time explaining why Ben couldn’t just come when she called) the force bond opened up once again. This time, it happened while the two of them were asleep. 

Rey opened her eyes. She was back in the woods on Takodana, the place where she first met Kylo Ren. Why Rey was dreaming of this place, she was unsure. However, instead of feeling fear, as she did the first time she came into these woods, Rey only felt serene, as the calming sense of the woods washed over her. 

“Do we have anything we need to talk about?” A familiar voice called from behind. Rey spun around, her hazel eyes meeting the dark brown ones of Ben Solo. 

“Yeah,” Rey said seriously. “Your middle name is Chewbacca.” 

Rey held back a grin as Ben’s face turned red. 

“That… That wasn’t what I meant - and you know it,” Ben spluttered, “anyway, how did you find that out, I certainly didn’t tell you.” Ben’s face was slowly starting to turn back to its normal colour.

“That doesn’t matter. Your middle name’s Chewbacca, and you didn’t think to tell me.” Rey was enjoying this immensely. Seeing the redness that had almost disappeared from Ben’s face come back in full force was the final straw. Within seconds, Rey was hunched over in laughter.

“It’s not like people flaunt their middle name about. Especially if it’s something like mine, I mean, what were they thinking?” Ben just stood there, looking as unamused as ever. A minute of howling laughter later, Rey had calmed down enough to stand up straight.

“Are you done yet?” Ben asked, eyebrows raised and seeming as fed up as one person could manage. Rey, however, could sense that he was fighting to keep a smile off his face. “I do want to talk about -” 

Ben was cut off by the bond starting to fade. Their dream was almost over, and they both knew that it was time for the two of them to wake up at their own bases, or what passed as a base. They knew now that they had responsibilities to uphold, Rey to decide how to attack Kylo Ren and Ben to lead the First Order against the Resistance - and Rey by proxy - under the guise of Kylo Ren.

“See you later, Ben Chewbacca!”

“Shut up, Sweetheart.”


End file.
